


Comfort

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sylar is all alone in the world. Peter comes to bust him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Season 4, Episode 17: The Art of Deception
> 
>  **A/N:** Wrote the morning after the episode. I hope to see more with this 'scenario' but with adult content.Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

"Peter! Peter, you can't go in there! He's a killer! Don't bring him back!" Matt screamed at Peter as he approached Sylar with his hand drawn. Peter wasn't listening. He was convinced that Sylar could stop whatever Samuel was up to. One way or another, Peter was going to save everyone, even if it was through the devil himself.

Sylar lay motionless in his stone crypt unaware of what went on. In his head, he was fighting his own demons. Sylar was stuck in a world where only he existed. He was the last man on earth. The streets were silent; seemingly no wind, no sun, just nothing but him in a barren wasteland. It was driving him insane, more insane than he already was.

"Sylar!" A voice called. Sylar, wandering the streets, clutching his jacket to shield himself from an unseen cold stopped in his tracks. He wondered if this was one of the many tricks his brain was playing on him in attempts to give him comfort. He heard the voice again and was sure that he wasn't imagining things. Slowly he walked to the voice. The walk quickly became a run.

"Sylar! Sylar! I'm here to bust you out." It was Peter, Peter Pertrelli. He had no idea what he was doing there but was glad to see him. At this point he was glad to see anyone. Sylar's head tilted to the side and his eye twitched. In amusement, he started to laugh.

"Bust me out? That's impossible. I've been here for three years. There is no busting out of this place." Sylar informed him.

"Three years? Sylar, you've only been here for three hours. I'm here to save you now come on." Peter urged by extending his hand.

"Save me? There is no saving me. This is hell and you're stuck here with me." There was despair in his voice. His eyes filled with tears and he looked away. Suddenly warm hands embraced him. Sylar looked down at the hands on his shoulders, warm hands and then into Peter's face. Was this pity? Was this compassion? He didn't know and at this point didn't care. The tears started to flow and he buried his head into Peter's shoulders.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm sorry….so sorry." He sobbed as he filled his hands with his fists full of Pete's jacket. Peter kneeled with Sylar and rocked him as he cried. The killer was only human. He succumbed to the weaknesses most humans do. Peter couldn't help but feel for him. Over the years in this place, those feelings developed into something more, they now loved one another. Sylar never knew hell could be this wonderful.

"I am sorry Pete, really, I am. I know there is no way I can make it up to you." Sylar said as he lay in Peter's arms one cold night. Peter kissed the back of his head.

"You keep apologizing. That's all you do. I know how you feel Gabriel." Peter consoled.

"That doesn't mean I should stop. I don't want you to leave me."

Peter laughed at that. "I won't. There is no way that I can remember? Why would I want to now? I have you don't I?"

Sylar smiled and closed his eyes, drifting into a comfortable sleep. When he awoke, Peter wasn't there. Figuring he went to the bathroom, he stood and called his name. There was no reply. The calling turned into hours and then years, years of calling Peter's name. Was it all a dream? He balled himself up on the ground and cried harder than he ever did. Then something happened. Invisible hands took a hold of him and pulled him out. He was back in Parkman's basement. Peter was right there besides Parkman.

"It worked Matt, he's back." Peter said. Parkman rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I hope you know what you're doing. I don't like this idea at all." Parkman reminded him. Sylar looked from each man not knowing what was going on.

"Where am I?" He asked. Peter looked up from removing the bricks.

"I told you I was going to bust you out."

"Yeah and you told me you were never going to leave me." With venom in his voice he extended his hand and flung Peter to the wall. Peter was gasping for air as the invisible hands squeezed his neck.

"I never left you." He gasped.

"LIAR! I called your name for a year, a year Peter! I thought you loved me! You said you loved me!" Sylar kicked the bricks aside to move closer to Peter. Parkman tried to stop him but got flung into a wall as well. Parkman was knocked out upon impact.

"It was only an hour Gabriel. I came back for you. I…I…..still love you. Please…..you're hurting me."

Sylar let go and Peter fell to the ground holding his throat.

"You left me." The hurt was still in Sylar's voice.

"I only left to get you out. I came back to you. I wasn't going to leave you there." Peter got to his feet, made his way to Sylar and embraced him. Sylar closed his eyes, leaning into Peter's warmth. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Peter pulled away and kissed him.

"I need you to do me a favor?" Peter asked.

"Anything." Sylar whispered.

 **END.**

 **A/N:** If this episode was a fanvid, it would be 'I come to you' by Hanson

 _When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you_


End file.
